


〈El Royale〉罪恶与爱

by FengQiYunYong



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	〈El Royale〉罪恶与爱

Billy讨厌神父。

他讨厌他们中的每一个。

神父？可笑。不过是口头上说着侍奉主的伪圣人罢了。包括神，这些都是假的，虚幻的，是懦弱的人们为了安抚自己所创造出来的。而那些所谓的神父，那些神圣的神职者，也不过是靠着人们脆弱又不相信现实的心，伪装自己，趁机让自己攀上至高点，得到众人的追捧，满足自己的私欲而已。

那些伪君子，Billy很明白他们是什么样的人。

自私，贪婪，傲慢，虚荣，色欲。

这些他们口中的‘罪行’，反倒在他们身上体现的更为彻底，真是讽刺，可笑至极。

所谓神的戒律呢？

他们几乎犯下了所有的罪行。在谴责他人，把自己推向道德至高点时，奸淫掳掠，杀人放火，他们什么都做过。

不可谋杀，不可奸淫，都是狗屁。

Billy切身体会了，他们犯下的罪。

教堂里回荡的嘶喊，地上四散的碎布，艳丽鲜艳的血液和淫 靡的白浊，男人们的放声大笑，被压在十字架前稚气未脱的少年…

从那天起，Billy有了一个家。

一个扭曲的家。

他没有从这个家庭里得到母亲，但父亲们很爱他，爱的想将他揉入骨髓，与他结合，事实上，他们也确实做到了。他们教会了Billy如何去爱，Billy学的很快，他成为了众多兄弟姐妹当中最懂的如何去爱人的那个。

Billy接受了这个家庭，他成功的靠着自己的天赋得到了父亲们全部的爱，他也爱着他们，竭尽全力的爱着他们。父亲们再也没从外面带回其他兄弟姐妹。直到一天，他们再也没办法承受他的爱，Billy离开了家，去往远方。

在远方，Billy遇到了新的人。像父亲们教他的那样，他爱着他们，教他们去爱。

人们说，神爱世人，但神并没有。Billy从来没有感受过所谓神的爱。

Billy有了新的家人，他们热切的爱着他，而Billy也爱着他们。他们不需要神，不需要听从谎言，不需要顺着别人去做出选择，他们可以做自己的神。

有一天，他的家人被偷走了。

爱他的人，他爱的人。

Billy找到了她，也找到了偷走她的人，同时，还找到了其他人。

“I HATE Priests.”Billy在那位‘神父’的耳边轻声说着。

他给了小偷一个机会，他已经足够仁慈，就算是家人，也没人可以带走他的东西，更何况，她并不打算对他的爱给予相等的爱。

她输了，所以她付出了代价，为她的失败，及她犯下的罪行。

“他说的话太多，以至于他认为自己有某种信仰，还有…想上谁就上谁。”

“我只是厌烦了…像你这样的男人。”

“你觉得我看不出你是个怎么样的人吗？”

“一个脆弱的人罢了。”

“狩猎着弱小和迷路的猎物。”

Billy觉得似乎有什么东西破碎了。

神父并没有告诉Billy他的名字，这种无法得知一切，掌控一切的感觉让他非常不舒服，以至于让他烦躁得想再玩一场游戏。

Billy讨厌寂静，这会让他想到自己还未被爱，还未学会爱的时候，世界都是黑暗的，没有光，没有神，没有家。存在的只有欺辱，不屑，像刀子一样在他身上划出一道道的伤痕。

不合时宜的雷电，真令人讨厌。

他提出了一个交易，歌手答应了。

那歌声让他有种陌生的感觉，非常陌生，陌生得让他感到不对劲，陌生得，让他想起了什么，在更为久远的时候，还未接受爱的洗礼之前…比自己的爱更为…

不，这种东西，根本不存在，他只需要自己，有自己的爱就够了，除此之外的，都是谎言，他所不需要的谎言。

他听过更好的，他说。他拥有更好的，比任何东西都要好，世人所说的神，都无法媲美。

Billy决定让他们继续进行游戏，说不清楚是为了什么。愤怒？不甘？还是纯粹为了好玩？

他不知道，也不想知道。

后来的事情，Billy并不是很在意。

反抗，挣扎，宛如缺水濒临死亡的鱼儿…

宛如当初刚被带进新家庭里的那个脆弱的少年，毫无意义，只会让人更加愤怒，使自己承受更多不堪。

这无疑是无用的，这种挣扎换来的是失败，毫无疑问的失败。

身后传来子弹上膛的声响。

哇哦，别紧张，小子…

“砰——”

Billy的世界陷入了一片漆黑，没有光，没有神，没有家，就像从前一样。

恍惚间，Billy看见了什么。

黄昏，海滩，脚印，靴子，女孩。

Rosie…

我好像明白了。

END


End file.
